


Wrong Numbers

by akechilovebot



Category: Persona 5
Genre: M/M, Morgana can't talk, Multi, doesn't follow canon, more characters will be tagged as they appear
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23696140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akechilovebot/pseuds/akechilovebot
Summary: Akira is used to getting late night texts he is, however, not used to random numbers texting him asking about sushi for lunch or for the person on the other side to be so gentlemanly and have him feeling some type of way. Akechi, on the other hand, is not used to someone calling him so gentlemanly and he's certainly not expecting the stranger to want to date him.
Relationships: Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 36
Kudos: 231





	1. one: akira

**Author's Note:**

> Please take this, It's my first fanfic for persona five so please be gentle. chapters will flip between akira and akechi's side of the story

_{ 02:30: New text message from: Unknown}_ _  
  
_

Getting texts from his friends late at night was not unusual for Akira, between Ryuji double and sometimes triple messaging about what bothered him or a new manga that he was reading and Ann talking about photo shoots, Akira was used to seeing messages pop up late at night. What _was_ unusual for Akira was getting them from someone that wasn’t even saved in his phone. He sighed a bit, half expecting it to be some spam text chain from robo-texters. 

[From: Unknown]  
**_Sae-san, forgive me for the late hour. But I was thinking sushi for lunch tomorrow? Please get back to me as soon as you can._ **

Akira raised a brow, he didn’t know who this ‘Sae-san’ was but sushi did sound good for lunch tomorrow. He debated ignoring the message, but he couldn’t let this opportunity pass him up. He settled in and began to reply.  
  
[To: Unknown]  
I’m not Sae-san, but sushi sounds good. I’ll take you up on the offer if she doesn’t. 

[From: Unknown]  
**_Oh, I’m so sorry. I must have mistyped the number. My apologies._ **

[To: Unknown]  
My, you’re quite the gentleman..this Sae must be lucky. 

[From: Unknown]  
**_Ah, Sae-san is merely a coworker._ **

[To: Unknown]  
I see...well still, you’re quite the gentleman. Your girlfriend must be lucky. 

[From: Unknown]  
**_I’m afraid I’m still single. I’m too busy with work to even think about dating at this moment._ **

[To: Unknown]  
I see... that's a shame, because I’d date you in a heartbeat.  
  
Akira stared at his reply as he sent it. What was he even saying to this person?! This person could be old enough to be his _father,_ while Akira was only 20. He mentally kicked himself for even saying something like that, attention snapping back to his phone when he heard his notification tone. 

[From: Unknown]  
**_O-Oh, well. I appreciate the thought. Perhaps we’ll get the chance to meet and I can take you out for sushi._ **

Oh. _Oh._ Akira was _not_ expecting that to come back. He wondered if he’d taken it too far, could he even back out now? Was it rude to start ghosting this person? Shifting nervously, he began to reply back.  
  
[To: Unknown]  
Well, I’d love to take you up on that offer. But I don’t even know your name and you don’t even know mine. 

[From: Unknown]  
**_My name? It’s...Akechi._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [To: Unknown]  
Just, Akechi? 

[From: just Akechi]  
**_Yes, just Akechi._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [To: just Akechi]  
Well, just Akechi. I’m Akira. 

[From: just Akechi]  
**_Just, Akira?_ **

[To: just Akechi]  
Yes, just Akira.

[From: just Akechi]  
**_Well, just Akira. I’m afraid I have to sleep. I did have a wonderful time talking to you though. Until we text again, I bid you farewell._ **

Akira felt his heart racing in his chest, this ‘just Akechi’ was a gentleman _and_ had him feeling some type of way. He groaned a bit as he locked his phone and set it next to his pillow, covering his face. Some innocent trolling had turned into Akira saving a _stranger's_ number, giving the stranger his _name_ , and hoping they’d take him out for sushi. Akira felt like he was in over his head with this situation, he barely knew this stranger and he couldn’t help but hope they’d text him again. He wondered what Sojiro would say to him as he rolled over onto his side and settled down, drifting off to sleep as he settled on something along the lines of being an idiot. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Groaning awake when he heard commotion from the kitchen, followed by Ryuji yelling at Morgana for jumping up on the counter _again_ . Dragging himself out of the bed, Akira grabbed his phone off his bed and took a moment to check it. He frowned a bit, seeing no new messages from ‘just Akechi’ he wondered if maybe the other had deleted the thread and left him to be forgotten. He tried not to think about it, since it left him feeling sad and empty. He trudged his way into the kitchen to find Ryuji scruffing Morgana, placing him on the floor again.  
  
“I already told you, _stay on the floor._ ” Ryuji warned him, turning back to the counter where a half made bowl of cereal sat.  
  
“Have you fed him yet?” Akira asked.  
  
“‘M gettin’ there, dude. I wanted to feed myself.” Ryuji said. 

“You have to feed him first, otherwise he’ll be a _menace_ and keep hopping on the counter. I told you that when you first moved in, dude….” Akira sighed, setting food out for Morgana.  
  
Ryuji watched as the cat walked up to his food bowl and swished his tail at him, beginning to eat.

“Dude, why do you keep him around?” Ryuji asked. 

“Careful, if he could talk, he’d ask the same about you.” He added, laughing a bit. 

Ryuji only huffed and picked up his food, sitting down at their small table. “Whatever.” He said, beginning to eat. 

Akira continued to laugh, working on fixing himself his own breakfast. His attention snapped to his phone when his notification tone went off, pulling it out of the pocket of his pajama pants. He perked up when ‘just Akechi’ was the name on the notification, a smile working his way onto his face as he opened the text up. 

[From: just Akechi]  
**_Good morning, just Akira. I do hope I’m not being a bother, but I simply wanted to tell you that I wish you a good day and that I quite enjoyed our small conversation last night. If it’s not much trouble, I’d like to get to know you better. Please don’t feel obligated to respond right away, I’d hate to interrupt anything important._ **

Akira felt his heart jump at the message on his screen. The stranger from the night before hadn’t forgotten him at all _and_ enjoyed the conversation they’d had? That reply was everything Akira could have dreamed of, even if he’d felt like an idiot before.


	2. two: akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi is not used to the stranger he'd accidentally making him feel some type of way just by using :)

Akechi sighed a bit and sat back in his chair after sending the message off to ‘just Akira’. He had wanted to kick himself when the message meant for Sae ended up going to Akira, but after some conversation Akechi couldn’t help but want to talk with him more. He set his phone aside and returned to the case in front of him, sorting through the evidence they had so far and looking for anything else. He perked up when he heard his phone ding and sat back after picking it up. 

[From: just Akira]   
Hey! Don’t worry about being a bother. I just woke up so you’re not really bothering me anyway, haha. But, I wouldn’t mind getting to know you better at all. Our conversation last night was pretty fun and I’d love to keep talking. Don’t be afraid to text me when you’re bored. Chances are I’ll answer you in return if I’m not busy working. :)    
  
Akechi felt his heart skip a beat as he stared at the smiling face at the end of the reply from Akira. Why was this Akira person so cute and why was he making him feel some type of way? He chewed his lip as he considered his next reply, leaning forward to rest his elbows on his desk. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_I think a good place to start getting to know each other is revealing our ages, yes?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Akechi watches as the three dots to indicate that Akira was typing popped up. He held his breath until he watched the reply pop onto his screen.    
  
[From: just Akira]   
Okay, you go first. How old are you?    
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_21\. You?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
20.   
  
Akechi sucked in a breath, he had been right about Akira being younger than him but just a little off base about how young. He laughed a bit before he finally replied. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_I assumed you were 18, I apologize._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
That’s fair, honestly. I thought you were like...30. ^^;   
  
Akechi wasn’t sure if he should take offense to Akira’s reply or just let it slide. Not wanting to lose contact with Akira, he decided to let it slide and began to type out his reply. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_Well, I do suppose that the way I talk doesn’t help much does it? Haha._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
Either way I like it a lot. Not a lot of people are as nice as you are.    
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_You’re nice as well, I’ve quite enjoyed talking to you again and we haven’t even been talking about much._ **

[From: just Akira]   
It has been pretty fun, hasn’t it? You’re not a bad guy, Akechi.    
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_As are you, Akira. Forgive me for cutting the conversation short but I must return to my work. I do hope you have a good day though!_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
You too, Akechi! Talk to you soon! :)    
  
There was the fuzzy feeling in his chest again over that damn smiley face. How could one emoticon make him feel like giggling like a damn school girl? Exiting his messages, Akechi put his phone face down and ran a hand through his hair.    
  
“Right, back to the case.” He said, looking down at the case in front of him. He sighed and continued to sort through the evidence, staring at the photos in front of him and furrowing his brow when he spotted things that weren’t listed in the evidence. He jotted them down on the notepad on his desk, tapping his pen against the notepad unable to focus. He picked his phone and opened his messages again. He furrowed his brow a bit as he read over their conversation from just a short while ago.

‘ _ When did we drop the ‘just’ before each other’s names in the messages? _ ’ He thought, scratching his head. 

Thinking nothing more of it, Akechi went back to work. He stretched out and stood up when it hit time for his lunch break, humming softly as he did so. He found his thoughts drifting to Akira, causing him to blush. He shoved the thoughts of the other to the back of his mind and made his way out to get lunch.    


“Ah, Sae-san!” He called, waving. “Mind if I join you for lunch?”    
  
Akechi can see the look on Sae’s face, she’d been hoping to avoid him and getting sushi again for the second time that week. 

“Not at all, Akechi-kun.” She told him, forcing a smile onto her face. 

Akechi finds himself slightly amused at the look on his seniors face as they make their way out to grab lunch. It passes in mostly silence, Sae asks for his opinion on a case she’s working on and he asks for hers in return. They return to work before their lunch break is even up, but Akechi doesn’t mind. The more work he can get done, the more time he can spend texting Akira. 

….Not that he’d admit to enjoying texting a complete stranger to anyone he works with anyway. They’d call him crazy for it. Though, somehow, Akechi can’t bring himself to care. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Returning home after work, Akechi sighed as he turned on the light in his apartment. He checked his phone for any notifications, a smile crossing his face at the text from Akira that was on the screen. He tapped it as he kicked his shoes off and made his way to his living room. He was surprised to be greeted with the image of a cat in Akira’s lap captioned ‘He’s a fucking menace and won’t move I need to PEE.’    
  


Akechi laughed a bit at the image, leaning back on his couch as he began to type out a reply. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_You got him to move I hope._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
At the cost of him being mad at me, yes. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_Ah, to be a pet owner is to be hated by them at some point for something petty._ **

[From: just Akira]   
Morgana is petty all the time, I swear. It’s like he knows how to fuck someone’s day up. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_Don’t all cats though?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
I promise you Morgana can dish it out worse. He knocked my roommates favorite mug off the table once because he wasn’t fed first. I thought Ryuji was going to kill him…

[To: just Akira]   
**_Isn’t that in all cats nature to knock stuff off counters?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]

I guess, sometimes it feels like Morgana is just like 10x worse than other cats…   
  
[From: just Akira]   
I don’t think I’d give him up though, Morgana was nearly dead when I found him. I stayed up with him for two days just to make sure he got his strength back and started eating...I love my cat, y’know? 

Akechi felt his heart tug a bit at Akira talking about Morgana. Akira cared about his cat so much that it made Akechi happy to know. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_There’s nothing wrong with that, Akira. Really._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
I’m just glad that my dad let me keep him...I was almost sure he’d make me throw him out, but he saw the condition he was in and let me nurse him back to health.    
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_Your father sounds like a good man._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
He can be a little blunt sometimes, but he cares about me and my well-being.    
  
Akechi could sense the words that were supposed to be at the end of that message. He didn’t pry though, he felt like it wasn’t his place to do so. He hummed as he began to reply to Akira.    
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_As any father should be._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Akechi briefly wondered if his bitter tone came through his message, given how much he hated his own father.    
  
[From: just Akira]    
I know Sojiro is good to me, he has been for a while.    
  
Akechi was shocked at Akira calling his father by his first name.    
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_You call your father by his first name?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
It’s...a long story why, as much as I enjoy talking to you, I just don’t think you’re ready to hear the sob story that is my life.    
  
Akechi frowned at Akira’s reply, unable to help as concern bubbled into his chest. Again, not wanting to pry Akechi eased off the topic.    
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_Understandable, after all. I’m still a stranger to you, considering you haven’t even seen my face._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
I’d like to, Akechi. Will you allow me to?    
  
Akechi blushed a bit at Akira’s reply. What was he getting himself into? 


	3. three: akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira wants to see Akechi's face, but Akechi won't allow it just yet.

Akira covered his face in embarrassment no sooner than he sent the reply to Akechi. He couldn’t believe that he’d just asked a total stranger to see his face. Akira jumped when his phone went off and picked it up from where it lay on the table in front of him. 

[From: just Akechi]   
**_Maybe one day, just...not anytime soon. I’m sorry._ **

Akira couldn’t help but be disappointed at Akechi’s reply, but he understood. They had only started talking because Akechi had sent his message to the wrong number. He sighed a bit and began to type out his reply.    
  
[To: just Akechi]   
I get it, don’t worry. This whole thing is kinda scary and weird isn’t it? Haha.    
  
[From: just Akechi]   
**_Perhaps just a bit. Though, I sometimes can’t help but wonder what you look like…_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [To: just Akechi]

Hey now, a selfie is a level 4 friendship reward, you’re only on level 2.    
  
[From: just Akechi]   
**_How do I unlock level 4?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [To: just Akechi]   
Just keep talking to me, I guess. I wasn’t expecting you to /actually/ ask me. Most people just laugh it off and forget about it.   
  
[From: just Akechi]   
**_I see...well, I’ll keep talking to you then. Not because I have to but because I want to._ **

Akira blushed a bit at Akechi’s reply and smiled. He was glad that someone wanted to talk to him of their own free will and not because they felt sorry for him and his sob story of a life. Akira hummed a bit as he began to reply, standing up and scooting his chair in with his foot. 

[To: just Akechi]   
That means a lot to me, Akechi. Really.    
  
[From: just Akechi]

**_You’re very interesting Akira, I don’t know why anyone would ever not think so._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [To: just Akechi]   
There’s….a lot of reasons why, but I’ll spare you the story and tell you later when we know each other better.    


[To: just Akechi]   
I promise.    
  
[From: just Akechi]   
**_I look forward to it._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Akira felt his heart clench. This complete stranger wanted to get to know him better and hadn’t gotten nosy about his life when he left all sorts of openings to allow it. Now he wished he knew who this person was so he could send him a ‘thank you for not getting nosy about my life’ gift basket or something. 

[To: just Akechi]   
Thank you.    
  
[From: just Akechi]   
**_For?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [To: just Akechi]   
For not prying and being nosy about my life, even when I leave openings for it.    
  
[From: just Akechi]   
**_Well, it’s not my place to do so. Believe me, though I do get curious I still have enough common sense to know that I shouldn’t ever pry where I’m not welcome even if there are openings to do so. I know you’ll tell me on your own time, when you’re ready to do so. I’m not gonna demand to know your life, Akira. Really._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** Akira wanted to cry. Why was Akechi so sweet to him when the other barely knew him? Why couldn’t anyone else be as kind? He let out a shaky breath and slowly tapped out a reply to Akechi.    
  
[To: just Akechi]   
Thank you so much. I have to go now but I’ll talk to you later. Okay?    
  
[From: just Akechi]   
**_Alright, have a good night Akira._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [To: just Akechi]   
You too. 

Akira sat his phone down on his bed and covered his face, tears beginning to roll down his cheeks as he thought about his life and how he’d ended up where he was now. He drew his knees up and buried his face in them, trying to get rid of the flashbacks that were plaguing him. He barely acknowledged the sound of Ryuji coming in from work, stuck reliving his trauma in his head. When he finally came out of his flashbacks, Akira was exhausted. He rubbed his eyes and laid down on his bed, curling up. He considered texting Akechi again, but not wanting to bother the other if he’d already gone to bed, he decided against it and decided to just go to sleep himself. Maybe he could talk to Ann about everything tomorrow, she didn’t mind listening to him anyway. He’d done the same for her too many times to count. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Groaning awake at the banging on his door, Akira covered his head. He didn’t wanna deal with the world after last night.    
  
“Akira, dude. You’re gonna be late for work if you don’t move your ass.” Ryuji told him.

Right. Shit, Akira had to work. He kicked his blanket off himself and sighed a bit, rolling out of bed. He picked his phone up off his bed and made a face when he saw it had a low battery. He’d forgotten to plug it in and now he was going to have to suffer for it. The train ride was going to feel like it was gonna take longer since he couldn’t listen to music or text anyone. He sighed a bit and got dressed, ruffling his hair a bit. He pocketed his wallet and phone, grabbing his charger and shoving it in his bag. He made his way downstairs and left, sighing once he got to the train station and waited for the train.

Making his way into Leblanc, Akira set his stuff down behind the counter and plugged his phone in. He left it beneath the counter and began to take orders from the small amount of regulars that walked into Leblanc. He pulled his phone from his apron and sighed a bit, sad to see that Akechi hadn’t messaged him yet. He tried to ignore the longing in his chest by rationalizing it as the other being too busy to look at his phone and message him. Sighing a bit as he cleaned up the counter before he took a break, Akira glanced at the TV and watched the interviewer for the news talk to the detective that was on screen. He couldn't help but notice how cute the detective on the TV was. Between the brown hair and the striking garnet eyes, Akira couldn’t help but daydream about being domestic with him. 

Shaking his head to come out of his daydreams, Akira picked his notepad up and sighed. He had it bad for the detective on TV, too bad they didn’t know each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who was on leblanc's tv :)


	4. four: akechi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akechi gets too invested in conversations sometimes, to the point that he gets himself stuck in holes he dug himself into. Uh-oh.

Akechi sighed a bit as he sat down in his desk chair and rubbed his temples. Of course the nosy news wanted details of the case, he could only feed them so much info before he crossed into too much information. He sighed a bit and pulled out his phone to check it, he frowned a bit when he didn’t see any new messages from Akira. He couldn’t help but wonder what the other was up to at that moment, finally giving in and typing a message to Akira. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_You alright? I haven’t heard from you yet today._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
I’m good! I had work today, sorry.    
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_No worries, I just got a little worried is all._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
I can’t really text much while I’m at work or my boss will get onto me. I created a bad habit out of it and he’s helping me break it. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_I understand that, how was work?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
It was long...boring, we don’t get a lot of regulars. But I made it through. I’m just sitting at home right now.   
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_I’m glad you had a good day at least, or what I can assume is a good day._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
It was pretty good, yeah. If you count me daydreaming about some cute guy on TV and wishing we were domestic pretty good. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_You know what. I’ll count it, just for you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
Just for me? I’m honored you consider me and my gay longing a pretty good day. 

[To: just Akira]   
**_I’m glad. As long as you have a good day, that’s all I care about._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]   
Same to you, Akechi. You deserve to have one too.    
  
Akechi felt his heart skip a beat, this wonderful human being he’d started to text by accident cared about him enough to hope that he had a good day? Was Akechi stuck in a dream land? It certainly felt like it. There was no way that Akira was real and that he was awake, but Akechi knew he was and he knew Akira was real and frankly.  _ He loved it.  _ He loved knowing that someone out there, despite being a total stranger to him cared about him enough to hope that he had a good day. It was nice.    
  
[To: just Akira]   
**_That means the world to me, Akira. Thank you._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: just Akira]  
You’re very welcome, Akechi.    
  
Akechi set his phone aside and sighed a bit, a smile on his face. Sometimes texting a stranger could be the best thing that happened to you.

  
**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

After their last big exchange, Akechi and Akira could only have short exchanges over the next few weeks, only for them to eventually stop all together. He felt bad for it, but the case was time consuming and they had been close to taking it to court. Akechi sighed a bit as he picked up his phone and opened his messages. He thought about how to word his apology.    
  
[To: Akira]   
**_My apologies for the radio silence. Work kept me busy and I unintentionally ignored you these last few days._ **

_ ‘Short and simple works, right?’  _ Akechi thought. 

[From: Akira]   
Hey, no worries. I understand that work gets crazy sometimes. Even if you still won’t tell me what you do.

  
_ ‘When did I remove ‘just’ from his contact?’ _ _   
_   
[To: Akira]   
**_Trust me, as much as I’d love to. I’m afraid I can’t just yet._ **

[From: Akira]   
Why not? **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ ‘Because if you knew what I did or who I was, you’d realize how much you didn’t want to talk to me’  _ _   
_ _   
_ [To: Akira]   
**_Let’s just say it’s all classified information._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ ‘That doesn’t give off too much information does it?’ _

[From: Akira]   
I can respect that. That aside, are you alright Akechi?   
  
[To: Akira]   
**_Tired, drained, in need of like two days worth of sleep._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** _ ‘More than just sleep, I also need to be held and told I’m doing my best…’  _ _   
_ _   
_ [From: Akira]   
Most I can offer is coffee, sadly.   
  
[To: Akira]   
**_You did say you could make a decent cup...I might have to stop by and give it a try. If you ever give me the location of the cafe you work at._ ** **_  
_ ** **_  
_ ** [From: Akira]   
Leblanc, in Yongen-Jaya.   
  
[To: Akira]   
**_I’ve heard good things about it from coworkers, I’ll have to see if they’re true myself._ **

[From: Akira]   
I can assure you if they’re saying good things, they mean it. I look forward to eventually meeting you then.

Right, shit. That would mean allowing Akira to see his face and he wasn’t sure if he was ready for that. He couldn’t take it back now, but he supposed he could play it off and come in when Akira wasn’t working. But that would mean guessing when Akira wouldn’t be there. Akechi was stuck in a hole he’d dug himself into and he  _ really  _ hoped he could find a way to get himself out of it.


	5. five: akira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akira's got it bad for Akechi and it affects him more than it should.

Akira couldn’t help but find himself excited at the possibility of  _ finally  _ meeting Akechi. What could be better than meeting the person who texted him back and forth constantly? Getting to meet him  _ and  _ serve him coffee, Akira supposed. He covered his face with his pillow as he laughed, picking his phone up and texted Futaba.   
  
[To: Taba]   
Help, I’m gay and having a crisis.   
  
[From: Taba]   
_ I thought that was a daily thing you went through. c:< _ _   
_ _   
_ Akira looked briefly unamused before he tapped a reply out to Futaba.

[To: Taba]   
Well, I mean. Yeah. I do, but this is different.    
  
[From: Taba]   
_ How so? :0 _ _   
_ _   
_ [To:Taba]   
Well, it’s best if I send an image…   
  
[To: Taba]   
**Screenshot.jpg**   
  
[To: Taba]   
Help.   
  
[From: Taba]   
_!!!!! :O That Akechi person you’ve been talking to wants to meet finally? How can you be sure it’s a dude though?  _ _   
_   
[To: Taba]   
He types a certain way. I just...trust me on this? 

[From: Taba]   
_ (￣^￣ )ゞ Sir, yes sir! _

[To: Taba]   
I’m actually nervous about it, Taba. What if he sees me and decides he doesn’t like what he sees? What if he’s not even gay and is expecting to see a female? My name is...not generally used for males. 

[From: Taba]

_ ( ‘д‘ ⊂ 彡☆))Д´) Get ahold of yourself! Akira you do this with every guy you like!  _

[To: Taba]   
(ￗ﹏ￗ ) I know, but...I  **really** like him taba. He makes me feel like I don’t have to worry about everything going on in my life right now…

[From: Taba]   
_ How is that going anyway? :? _ _   
_ _   
_ [To: Taba]

It’s...going. Still looking for evidence, but it’s taking a bit. I’m scared I’m going to fail, taba... I don’t want to fail. (ￗ﹏ￗ )

[From: Taba]   
_ You won’t fail, I’m sure of it. (๑ ÒωÓ๑) _

[To: Taba]   
That’s...really makes me feel better, taba. You have no idea how much it gives me hope.    


[From: Taba]   
_ It’s what I’m here for! ( ^ᴗ^ ) _

Relaxed after his conversation with Futaba, Akira sat up and opened up Flashfeed. He hummed a bit as he scrolled his feed, smiling and leaving a like on a selfie that Ryuji had posted of Yusuke and himself. He frowned after a moment when jealousy settled into his chest. He wanted what Ryuji had, someone who loved him despite his flaws and mistakes. He closed the app out again and flopped back into his pillows, covering his face with a pillow and screaming into it until he felt better. 

Setting the pillow aside, Akira sat up and began to text Ann hoping that a conversation with one of his other best friends would help him feel better.    
  
[To: Ann]   
Are you busy?   
  
[From: Ann]   
_ Not currently. Why? _ _   
_ _   
_ [To: Ann]   
feelsbadman.jpg

[From: Ann]   
_ :( You wanna call and talk about it?  _ _   
_ _   
_ [To: Ann]   
Please and thank you. I’m calling right now. 

Dialing Ann’s number, Akira drew his knees up and sighed a bit. He shifted a bit when she answered and began to speak.    
  
“Talk to me, Akira.” She said.    
  
Akira took in a shaking breath and began to vent about what troubled him to her. He bounced from topic to topic, but kept his focus on the topic that bothered him most, Akechi.    
  
“Am I crazy for liking someone I don’t even know in person?” He asked, wiping tears off his face. “Ann, I just...he makes me forget any stress and worries I may have when we talk and I’m so scared that when we do finally meet he won’t like what he sees…” He added, softly.    
  
“He’s totally going to like you, Akira!” She said. “Come on! You’re the kindest and nicest person I know!” She added. “If he doesn’t then that’s his loss honestly!”

“But am I crazy?” Akira asked. “We’ve never even so much as had a phone call because he keeps telling me he can’t talk on the phone…” 

“I don’t think you’re crazy. Akira, it took Shiho and I six months before we had our first phone call!” She said. 

“That’s different though, you knew Shiho!” Akira argued. “I’ve been talking to this guy for like...a month!” 

“Still! Give it time, you guys will be talking on the phone in no time!” She said. 

Akira could hear the smile in her voice, he couldn’t help but smile as well.

“You’re right…” Akira said. “I just...I want what Ryuji and Yusuke have with Akechi…” He admitted softly.

“You will get it, Akira. Don’t give up hope just yet.” She said. “Okay?” She added. 

“Okay. Thank you, Ann.” He said. 

“You’re welcome, Akira. Have a good night!” She replied.

“I will, you too.” Akira said, hanging up. 

Akira sighed a bit and laid back once more, typing out a message to Akechi. He debated sending it off before he sighed and deleted it, deciding to just message him in the morning before work. He reached and pulled his charging cord free from where he’d stuck it to keep it from falling into the abyss that was the crack beside his bed, plugging his phone in before setting it on his bedside table and relaxing in his pillows. He tucked his arm under his pillow and allowed his mind to wander as he dozed off, sighing a bit. 

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

Kicking his blanket off him when his alarm went off, Akira yawned a bit and silenced it. He hated opening up the store of Sojiro, but he’d promised to at least open once a week so Sojiro could run errands before coming in. He rubbed his eyes and got up, stretching out. He made quick work of getting ready and left for the station, making sure he had enough time to stop for breakfast beforehand. Unlocking the door to Leblanc, Akira flicked on the lights and set to work preparing coffee and curry for the few customers that were soon to come through. 

“Good morning!” He greeted when he heard the bell above the door ring. “I’ll be with you in a moment!” He added. 

“I’m in no rush, please don’t worry.” The customer responded as he took a seat. 

Akira turned and picked up an order pad, humming a bit. He jotted down the customers' order and set to work making it, placing it down in front of them before he turned to check on the curry he’d started. He pulled his phone out of his pocket when it went off, kicking himself for not silencing it. He tapped on the message notification from Akechi and smiled a bit, though it quickly turned into confusion when the image he’d received was the coffee order he’d just made. Had Akira just served Akechi and not realized it? He glanced up to the brown haired male that sat in one of the booths and widened his eyes in realization. 

_ Akechi was sitting in Leblanc, and had no idea that Akira had just served him coffee.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sadly, Flashfeed is not a real app. I made it up for the sake of the fic. Anyway thank you for reading and all the support it means a lot! <3


	6. six: akechi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wHOA. I am so sorry you had to wait so long for this 

Stepping into Leblanc, Akechi sighed a bit and took a look around. It had taken a lot of internal debate, but Akechi knew that Akira seeing him in person today was really slim, considering the other told him that he often worked closing shifts for Leblanc. Now, if he could just get out before Akira came in then he’d be perfectly happy. 

“Good morning!” The barista greeted, when he stepped inside. “I’ll be with you in a moment!” He added. 

“I’m in no rush, please don’t worry.” Akechi responded as he took a seat.

He waited patiently for the barista to take his order, humming softly. He perked up when the barista came over. He blushed a bit when he saw how cute he was, between the kind smile and raven colored hair. He cleared his throat and placed an order, messing with the hem of his glove as he waited for his coffee. He leaned back when it was placed in front of him, taking in the scent and smiling. He pulled out his phone and took a photo, sending it to Akira. 

He looked up when the barista sat down at his booth, staring at him curiously. There was a long moment of silence before he heard his phone ding and he looked down. 

[From: Akira]   
I’m the barista, so please talk to me face to face. 

Well, now was as good a time as any to meet Akira face to face he supposed, given how empty the place was. 

“I’m sorry for keeping you in the dark so long, I suppose I was afraid of what you would think if you saw me.” Akechi admitted, sighing as he placed his phone down. 

“I wasn’t going to judge you, Akechi…” He heard Akira say. “If anyone was going to be judged it was me. My name isn’t exactly the most masculine name…” Akira sighed. 

“It may not be masculine, but it fits you.” He assured the other, smiling. “I sometimes feel like mine doesn’t fit me at all.” He laughed sadly. 

“You told me your name was Akechi, but I assume that there’s something you’re not telling me.” Akira said, his head tilted some. 

“You’d be correct in assuming so.” He said, nodding some. He hesitated before he spoke again. “My full name is Goro Akechi.” He added. 

He felt Akira stare at him for a long moment. “Goro Akechi…” The other finally said. “Why is that familiar…” He muttered, thinking about it for a moment. 

Akechi almost regretted telling the other his name, this sweet and kind individual was about to become like the rest of his fanbase and Akechi wanted to leave right then and there. 

“Oh!” Akira said. “You’re the famous Detective Prince, right?” He asked. “Yeah! You’re working on cases of nearly impossible to solve murders, right? I’ve heard about those!” He added. 

“That’s me, yes.” He said, a strained smile on his face.

“I’m not like the other fans of yours, I just...I didn’t think that’s who was behind that mysterious text.” He laughed. 

Akechi relaxed a bit and the smile became a bit more genuine. “That’s me.” He said. “I am thankful that you didn't freak out when you realized who I was.” He added. 

“You’re still as much a human as I am, Akechi.” Akira said, smiling. “Er..Goro.” He added, blushing. 

“Say, you haven’t told me your name other than Akira.” Akechi said, head tilted.    
  
He saw Akira shift a bit before he spoke. Could the statement have made the other male uncomfortable? Akira was still a mystery to him, after all. 

“Re--I mean, Akira Sakura.” Akira said, glancing away. 

Akechi tilted his head at Akira’s words. What was he hiding by giving a name like that? Akechi knew it wasn’t his place to pry and he simply smiled and nodded. “I think your name fits you well.” 

“You think so?” Akira asked, blushing softly. “A lot of people tell me it sounds like a girls name…” He admitted. 

Akechi nodded some. “Of course.” He said. “In my opinion it’s pretty gender neutral.” He added, smiling softly.

“You’d be the first to think so.” Akira admitted. “Outside my friends of course.” He added, messing with this apron a bit.

“Anyone who doesn’t is stupid, Akira.” Akechi soothed. 

A weak smile crossed Akira’s face. He appreciated Akechi’s words, they made him feel better about his name choice. “Thank you.” He said, finally giving Akechi a proper smile. 

Akechi felt his heart skip a beat as Akira smiled at him. It was warm and inviting. Akechi wasn’t sure when he’d seen a smile like that off anyone, but if he was glad to see it on anyone it was Akira. It suited the boy. 

“Your smile is like sunshine, Akira.” Akechi said, a light blush coating his face.

“Wh-Huh?” Akira asked, face red. 

“It’s warm and inviting.” Akechi continued, still blushing. “I’d like to see it more.” 

Akechi and Akira held eye contact for a moment before Akira excused himself to the bathroom, leaving Akechi behind to wonder if he said something wrong. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also i'm sorry this is so short 


End file.
